


Your Figure in the Morning Sun

by Lulukaw



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulukaw/pseuds/Lulukaw
Summary: Sylvain wakes up in Claude's room in Derdriu and enjoys the view offered to him as he opens his eyes. Or, that one time in The Golden Deer's Plea chapter when Sylvain says he'd like to visit Derdriu but make it Claudevain. And not about visiting.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Your Figure in the Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, long time no see~  
> I'm so happy to be able to post something again (especially Claudevain)! So here's a short text that's really just fluff through and through because I needed that after a few very stressful months and I'm sure everyone needs that too. I hope you enjoy it!  
> And as usual, thank you so much Naelhinn for the beta, so many silly errors would slip by without you! <3

The fresh wind sliding gently on his naked back woke him up first. Then the sound of waves crashing against the cliffs, the bustle of merchants and sailors down on the docks, clearly audible despite the distance, and finally the shrill cries of countless seabirds flying and arguing above the building achieved to chase away the haze of sleep Sylvain would have liked to indulge in a bit longer. Keeping his head buried in the pillows, his first reflex was to reach beside him, like he would each morning, on the other side of the bed. Still warm. But terribly empty. Sylvain hated to wake up alone. It reminded him of the times when the person sharing his bed was a different one each evening, never spending the whole night, leaving him to be cold again after a few hours of superficial, loveless warmth. Even now, he couldn’t help but feel, somewhere deep within him, a tinge of fear at the idea his partner could have left him to not come back. Claude knew this. Claude was the only one to know this. Surely he was not too far. But he still had to check. Groaning softly, he reluctantly opened his eyes. And smiled. There he was, just a few steps away from the bed, leaning on the windowsill with his back to him, watching the sun rise and the city of Derdriu start a new day.

Sylvain had hoped for a long morning cuddling in bed - and possibly more - but seeing as Claude was already half-dressed it seemed he had other plans. How this man could spend half the night reading and be up this early would always be beyond him. Still, Sylvain was not ready to get up just yet. Certainly not if he could enjoy this view a bit more. He could appreciate it fully from here. How the wind played in Claude’s unkempt dark brown hair. How his long, lean fingers tried to maintain a few strands out of his eyes. He'd been letting it grow these last few years. When not braided as it was now, even the shorter locks almost reached his shoulders. He would ask Sylvain to braid it sometimes. The results were… variable, no matter how much effort he put in the task. On the worst ones Claude would tease him all day. But he would still keep it the way it was, regardless of the activities of the day like that time when he’d had to tour the Almyran capital to visit his people. Sylvain held back a laugh. He had accompanied him that time and had been so embarrassed of his “work of art”. But it was so like Claude to use the occasion to tease him while showing he didn’t care in the least about the appearance the King of Almyra should have.

Sylvain let his eyes slide lower, on his shoulders, on the base of his neck covered in small, fading red marks. His hand reached his collarbone, adorned with matching ones. A satisfied smile widened his lips. Part of him wanted to get up and go behind Claude to leave more of these marks. Maybe later. For now he was content to let his eyes wander over his back. They went lower still, caressed the shoulder blades protruding under the strong muscles built by years and years of wielding the bow, slid down the spine in the same kind of gesture he was used to doing with his fingernails, strayed aside to the hips when trousers got in the way of his descent. Pale lines striped his sides, contrasting on the darker skin. Only a fraction of each scar was visible. They continued on his abdomen, his ribs, his chest, varying in size and length, the most recent tangling with the older. Sylvain knew without seeing. He knew each one of them, their places and shapes by heart. There were only a few on his back. Claude always watched it way too carefully after all. And on the few occasions he didn't, it was because Sylvain did. But the war was over now, and hopefully he would not have to learn to trace the shape of a new scar ever again.

Sylvain stretched on the bed and the rustling sound of the sheets was enough to make Claude turn his head.

"Good morning sunshine,” he said with a smile. “Don't close your eyes again, I know you're awake."

Sylvain reached out his arm and Claude left the window to come and sit next to him on the bed. He could enjoy his face now. Forest-green eyes taking in every detail of Sylvain's face, just as he was doing himself. His smile had changed over the years. It had always been bright and warm but now, his whole expression was. The worry and hint of fear Sylvain could always see when he looked deep inside his eyes had disappeared, replaced with glimmers of happiness.

Sylvain placed a hand on his face, traced the cheekbone, the jawline, all the way down to his neck before pulling him down. Strands of hair escaped from behind Claude's ears, falling over his eyes as he bent over Sylvain to kiss him. His lips had the sweet and refreshing taste of an apple he must have eaten earlier. He felt a hand in his hair, another on his chest, so warm and strong. He could have stayed like this for hours, forever maybe.

But too soon the moment ended. Claude broke contact and started to get back up and Sylvain could only grab his hands with a protest sounding more like a child's whine. Claude started to pull his arms to try and get him out of bed.

"Come on, time to get up!"

"Nah, it's time you come back to bed," Sylvain answered, pulling in return.

"You're the one who wanted to visit Derdriu, dawn's the best time for that."

"We just arrived yesterday, we have plenty of time to visit. Besides," he added with a grin that never failed to make Claude's heart beat a little faster even after all these years, "your room is plenty interesting enough already."

They stayed like this a while longer, pulling and resisting each other in a familiar duel. But Sylvain knew it was only a matter of time before Claude admitted his defeat. His implied argument was just too strong. And sure enough, after a few more seconds all the strength pulling Sylvain’s arms ceased suddenly and he barely had the time to catch Claude as he fell, or rather crashed, on top of him.

“Fine, you win,” he sighed, so close to his ear that it sent shivers down his spine.

"Of course I do."

An incredulous laugh answered him. A breath tickled his neck, soon replaced with feather-light kisses. A soft moan escaped Sylvain's lips as he closed his eyes. He started to trace shapes on Claude's back slowly, following the same path as his eyes earlier, and sighed in content.

As light began to fill the room, they shifted to get more comfortable, Claude settling his head on Sylvain's chest, and they watched as the sun rose above the cliffs. Sylvain could see the city far below the window, could hear its buzzing life getting louder and louder, could feel Claude's warmth wrapping his body, the sun on his face. And that was more than enough of Derdriu for him right now.


End file.
